duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Predator
SPOILERS AHEAD! The Super-predator objectives are advanced by exploring Military derelicts and outposts. Outposts will sometimes require Military Clearance which can be obtained by commandeering a Military Ship. Theory ///JIL: Quoting Existential Risk Theory 'Super-predator' Excerpt... Given the Fermi Paradox and subsequent notion of a "great filter" being the reason we have not been contacted by a foreign intelligence, it's possible that the great filter IS intelligent life. This intelligent life would be a higher-intelligent life or a "super-predator" civilization. This civilization's advances are far beyond any other and maintains that status by exterminating any intelligent civilizations once they attain a certain level of development ...Excerpt Objective 1 @JPDâçÖ¶o44: I don't care, General Nomak's gonna go meet this thing head on ó·Á crush it äíšå÷Öíü©ÃêèžÏ³ @NatDD56: Ha, won’t even have time to blink man, rumours have it that were gonna start drafting ¨×’ô¡×À¥ˆïƒçûå°õôŠÍÔ×ðö× promotion or something if that happens? @DHopkins1: Seriously guys, the UM Orkney was classified as a mark 6 dreadnought, Ûì‹Ö‹àÒþ¬Žú²ÌÔæ¥ÕÍ¯ê well, it's got to be super advanced in weaponry or something. ÛøÃ¢èÏ¤Âé åÒæ’çø make a ship like that just disappear?! ///JIL: Linking with theory index ‘super predator'. References to 'super advanced weaponry' suggests presence of advanced alien intelligent life. @JPDimateo44: Man, I don't care what the hell it is, êÜ×ïì£ÒÐ€ôœìö³ïî©Úûöæ˜ÏŠÜîøŽøÚæêœney I want to be out there fighting it, çÚ¹èÖôá§¯åèøÍ»üÚ±Ñûì‡èùéƒ„”ßæàÖ÷·o's the boss out here. ///JIL: Confidence of subjects may have been short-sighted. Recommended action: 1 Search military vessels for additional communications. Objective 2 > !!ALERT!! Due to elevated security levels, communications and reports classified as level 2 or higher have been removed from ALL military vessÃÐÌíï©åùî„Øü Access to these messages must now be requested from archives aboard secure military outposts. AuthorŒÚÚ´ŸÔìçill be required and all accesses logged. ///JIL: Communication archives filtered; recommended course of action: 1 Search military outposts for un-filtered communication archives Objective 3 Overheard the Captains draft request this morning; it seems that þçÞÝíÂòÏŠè¥§ÔüñøâäÞ shipped out to PX30. I understand the secrecy, é¸ÂÙëæÚ¥àôëßÏô¥¨ÕÐ¿íûéÙ›„å¯‰ôŒçÎˆåÛÞóì”æÏäâéüÎ° could be clearer information on what is going on, the crew are becoming restless and nervous. They're a superstitious lot at the best of times. ///JIL: Note; ‘PX30’ – possible star system. Relating star-systems embedded in archives PX60 – no direct relation. It will be a feÌæïñ»îºà‹šÍ¸é we get to the authorized star-gate, and another before we will be able to jump. Maybe by then we will haÓÒŽîÛ¿ÍþàÍ•Š picture of what is going to come. ///JIL: Searching archives for location of 'PX30'… location encrypted. Relative distances found, location can be triangulated by mapping stargates in provided systems ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1Map the stargates in the following systems: (3 random galaxies followed by the universe in parenthesis) Objective 4 ///JIL: Triangulation data acquired. Calculating 'PX30' location… Note; location discovered in known space. Previous communication falsely indicated location as being in unknown space. Location is occupied by Military Outpost: Ross: Berengar System, Virrillo-Mushu Recommended course of action: 1 Dock with located Military Outpost to obtain communication archive Objective 5 Weapon Procedure Record Energy levels in core are renegotiating inflow after phase one activation. Estimated time till phoenix is back on-line equals t-minus zero hours and twenty minutes. Phase success confirÌ¨Ìåon still negative; awaiting further resšðnse from control on target impact. Target location ÍÌå‹þ¨tly undetectable; scan radius increased. ///JIL: Note; 'Phoenix' class weapon's offensive mechanism initiated with first phase of attack procedure. No further information on target in archive. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 1 Hey John, got a message off Molly yesterday again, she says she misses you. I know ôÛ£ôÑ¾ØÕ½ÜçûðîøñÍÝÕ‘Ø¼Ñ©»Å³œÙ™ýôî‘Ž·Ùíúå¾Ùüúõ÷èœ˜Ñöø¯Þý°‰îÛ© least deserves that don't you think? On a side note, have you heard about the new restrictions we’ve placed on the gates? Came through command this afternoon. Pretty happy about it if I'm being honest, the more secure we can be with all these rumours flying around the better. ///JIL: Note; Star-gate 'restrictions' imply military control and mobilization. Anyway, I've gotta go. Message Molly alright! ü£îÁ¨çÏŸµÖì¬øë“î®þÖ×me I'm station bound. Matt Supporting 2 Upon arriving at the specified Star Gate, all military vessels must issue a statement of arrival on frequency 45.9 band. Failure to comply with this order is a ñØÄúch of service and will dealt wø”’ÛýàÍö violation of military law. ///JIL: Note; 'specified Star Gate' infers sequence of operations. Result of sequence unknown. Supporting 3 Admiral, are you sure that we Ï—âîÙúÛÓçÔûìëÚß´ñþíã with phase one of the activation process? From an intelligence stand-point we still cannot be certain if this is Ù¿õÐêíùª¹Ñ® action for the military to take right now. We have no target or discernîÛúøÑ¹œ÷ôãÎ€¾÷òî—ô’¤å£ñ·Úû½ÀÔàâÐÁðù½Ð¼÷Ñ“«Ä¨Äêñ¶î is a pattern here, are we not best to continue surveillance whilst preparations on the armament are completed? ///JIL: Reference to 'armament', 'activation', 'target'; Possibility of advanced weaponry. Further evidence required to discern armament type. Supporting 4 @DenÒßáÚÝ ÷ÜˆäÎÑáä½ûÔÍéªãíusly dude, it’s true. I saw it with my own eyes the same time I found out that we were gonna lock-down the star-gates. ///JIL: Persuasive language indicates need to be accepted. @Gr8Swag: .@Denny998 Bullshit man. There’s no way îîì¡ªþ into the mainframe without them tracing back to you.   @Oskiski: He’s right – they would hüÅàã†‡÷ˆ×˜åøä”ÛÍò±èÙ“¤ÌÏõàøðÞó¹¬ÙôæƒÎïû½Ìèaid, Jono did say something to me about the sanctioned star-gates, that they’ve linked to a secret system where they do crazy experiments and stuff. @Denny998: Exactly! It’s a given – easy to hiçù when you have the whole of space.   @Gr8Swag: "secret system" sure. You sound like idiots. ÓèŠ»çÑ•ãÙý…ä¨ûçÓ¸ÙÛäÚllshit for one day. I’ll catchÔ±ûºÒÚ”íþÒÑÀìðÙÞ ///JIL: Drawing attention to phrase ‘secret system’ and ‘sanctioned star-gates’ – Military controlled star-gates pose questions on earth fleet security. Mention of secret system should be noted. Note; Information inconclusive.‘@Denny988’ may be a liar. Supporting 5 Something isn’t right ·þÓÔè£îåìòÔŠ Orkney's disappearance. We’re mobilizing against something, but no ›áÎŽàáÙõó«Ôùòçª•‘Î°êÀà¢ has defined what. Speaking to the General yesterday, I could sense fear lurking beneath that stern exterior. I've been given my orders, fast-track redeployment, you know I can't say where. ///JIL: Supporting evidence of external threat to humanity. Noted: destination undisclosed. I don't know when I'll be home, ÞüÛ•óÕøÔãðçå¶ãšëç¹â¬ÍÅá‰í×ûíýåþØóŸºµÛìÎÜ•ýõýíªãýow more. Say hi to my baby for me. CapâñÌÒì°ã Murphy Category:Objectives